


Did You Think That I Forgot?

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8158147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: Alec looked at his phone again and frowned when he saw no new messages. It was his birthday and he had yet to hear anything from Magnus.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt asking for Malec + "Did you think I forgot?"

Alec looked at his phone again and frowned when he saw no new messages. It was his birthday and he had yet to hear anything from Magnus. Alec didn’t personally care for celebrating his birthday, but he did like hearing from Magnus, and Magnus always tried to find time to talk to him.

 

“Alec, put your phone away, we’re at the table,” His mother snapped. “Whoever it is can wait until after breakfast with your family.”

 

Alec slid his phone back into his pocket and looked up at his family. Robert and Maryse had come back earlier that week and his mother had decided to make Alec a birthday breakfast before everyone had to work.

 

“Sorry,” He said and took another bite of bacon. He figured Magnus was probably caught up with a client. ‘Or maybe he really did forget,’ a different voice in his head said and he frowned again.

There were presents to open after breakfast. Isabelle had gotten a new sweater, telling him his old ones had too many holes in them and needed to be thrown out. He got a couple of books from his parents, Jace had gotten him a new jacket and Max had given him a mundane comic that his little brother was fascinated by. Alec suspected Simon had something to do with the comic.

 

Clary had given him a framed drawing that she had done of him and Magnus. He smiled fondly at it, remembering watching her draw them one day in the park on the rare occasion that everyone had some free time. “Thank you,” He said, carefully setting the frame back into the bag. “So, I guess it’s time for work then?”

 

The day dragged on and Alec became increasingly disappointed that Magnus had yet to contact him.

 

“What’s with the sad face?” Lydia asked, coming to sit next to him as he looked through security footage that had filmed a recent demon attack.

 

“I’m not sad.”

 

“Is it Magnus?”

 

Alec blinked and looked up at her. “What?”

 

“You’ve looked at your phone ten times in the past half hour,” Lydia commented, pulling an envelope out of her pocket and handing it over to him. “Happy Birthday by the way.”

 

“Oh, thank you,” He said, opening the envelope. Inside was a birthday card and a gift card to a local mundane restaurant. “I don’t think I’ve been here before.”

 

“It’s a nice place,” Lydia said. “Great for a date night.”

 

“Thank you, Lydia.”

 

“You’re welcome. Anyways, you going to tell me what’s up?”

 

Alec sighed. He had hoped she would let it go. “I haven’t heard from Magnu yet.”

 

“There’s been an influx of demon attacks lately, I’m sure he’s working on reinforcing wards or something. I’m sure he’ll call before the day is over.”

 

“I don’t really like celebrating my birthday so I shouldn’t be upset that he hasn’t called me yet, but I just like talking to him. It’s something I look forward to everyday.”

 

Lydia smiled sadly. “I still remember being the same with John.” She was quiet for a moment before giving a soft sigh. “How about you take the rest of the day off? Go do something nice for yourself. Even if you don’t like celebrating it, it still is your birthday so go have fun. I can have someone else take over.”

 

“But-”

 

“Go see your boyfriend, Alec.”

 

“Okay.”

 

When he reached Magnus’ lair, he stood outside for a few minutes just looking up at the building. He took a deep breath and walked inside, making his way up the stairs. He raised his hand to knock on the door, but it swung itself open and Alec stared at it for a few seconds before walking inside. “Magnus?”

 

“In the kitchen, darling!” Magnus called out and Alec shut the door before following his boyfriend’s voice. Magnus looked to be working on making up lunch and immediately stopped when Alec came into view. He walked up to the shadowhunter and wrapped his arms around his neck, leaning up for a kiss. “Happy birthday, Alexander.”

 

Alec stood there in shock for a few minutes. Magnus let out a soft chuckle and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Did you think that I forgot?”

 

“I well, I hadn’t heard from you today so I thought that maybe you did.” He looked down at the floor, feeling slightly embarrassed. “I’m sorry.”

 

“I figured that you were with your family and that I would see you later,” Magnus said, going back to making lunch. “I was going to call you in a bit and see if I could take you to dinner.”

 

Alec looked back up. “You were?”

 

Magnus nodded. “Would you like to go?”

 

Alec smiled. “I would love that.”

 

“Great! I made reservations for eight. I had been planning for tonight for a while now. I know you don’t like celebrating so I wasn’t going to throw you a party, but I did want to do something nice for you.”

 

“Thank you, Magnus,” Alec said. “Need any help?”

 

“No, I’m almost done,” Magnus replied. “How about you go sit in the front room and I’ll bring our food out in a second. Your present is on the coffee table if you want to open it.”

 

“You got me a present?”

 

“Of course I did, Alexander,” Magnus said, looking back up at Alec. “Actually I got you more than one because I couldn’t decide. I hope that’s okay.”

 

Alec smiled, feeling his heart beginning to beat just a bit faster in his chest. “Yeah, that’s okay.”


End file.
